Oh, so I'm messy?
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: It was supposed to be thier regular movie night, that's not how it turned out... Flack/Angell. Part of "Little Moments Like That"


**A/N I am so so so sorry it has been awhile since I posted...sorry! First my cousin was in town for my brithday last thurs then I went out of town, then I got sick...ugh...it's been CRAZY! Anyway...here is the next piece to the series "Little Moments Like That" ALSO...I want to stay that I understand that these fics may be a little out of character, but it is practically an AU and they are simply developing I suppose. I try to keep them as right on as I can. Lastly, sorry for errors!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Come on! We gotta go!" Jess laughed.

"Hang on! Messer can wait. I don't even have both shoes on" Don replied.

"You're just going to take them off when we get there" She pointed out.

"Probably, but I need them to drive" He shot back. She just rolled her eyes and tapped her foot in a mock annoyed manner. "Hold your horses woman!" He laughed, standing up and heading for the door. "So what movie are we watching tonight?" He wondered as they drove to Danny and Lindsay's apartment for a movie night they regularly scheduled.

"I don't know, their apartment, they pick" Jess reminded him.

"Oh right, I wonder what strange film Danny will have us wrapped up in this time" Don sighed.

"Merlin wasn't so bad" She halfway defended.

"That movie was three hours long and the cheesy factor was through the roof! I didn't even know Danny would like a movie like that" He complained.

"It was a long movie" She agreed.

"You guys made it!" Lindsay chirped when she opened the door.

"Yeah, Jess all but pushed me out of the house so we could get here on time." Don complained. Jess rolled her eyes, making Lindsay giggle. As the couple entered the apartment they were surprised to find Mac in the living room.

"Hey Mac, I didn't know you were hanging out with us tonight" Jess greeted him.

"Well after these movie nights you all come to work with crazy stories. I figured I needed to check it out for myself." He replied.

"So Danny, what movie are you making us sit through tonight?" Don asked.

"Montana picked something out" Danny answered defensively.

"What did you pick Lindsay?" Mac wondered curiously.

"Princess Bride!" Lindsay announced proudly.

"I love that movie!" Jess gushed.

"It's alright, I guess" Don added with a shrug.

"Let's get it all set up so when Adam and Melody get here we can just press play." Lindsay instructed. " There is beer in the fridge and there's soda in there for you Jess" She added.

"Thanks" Jess replied playfully rolling her eyes and setting a hand on her abdomen.

Soon Danny was perched on the arm of the couch just over Jess's shoulder who was curled up on the couch next to her husband. They were watching the previews still waiting for Adam and Melody. Suddenly Jess felt a cold liquid soak into the back of her shirt.

"Danny! Your beer is going down the back of my shirt!" She yelped.

"Oh, uh, sorry" Danny said, noticing what he was doing, but not stopping.

"Danny stop!" Jess begged, trying to get to her feet. Don looked over and witnessed what was going on. He reached over and turned the beer upright just as Jess moved from the couch. Danny sent him an evil grin and shoved the bottle in Don's direction, spraying beer all over him. Don took his own beer and poured it over Danny's head. Jess stood by watching. Lindsay returned from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. Danny grabbed a handful and tossed it in Don's face. In the crossfire Lindsay got a face full as well.

"Hey!" she gasped as she dumped the contents of the bowl over her fiancé's head. Danny responded by reaching for the soda Jess abandoned and splashed it in her face. Don defended Lindsay by sticking his hand in the chip dip and smearing it all over Danny's face. The mayhem paused briefly when the doorbell rang only to quickly pick up again when they figured Jess would answer it. Jess did was she was expected to do and went to the door. She opened it to find Adam and Melody.

"Uh, come on in, I'm not really sure what's going on" Jess admitted. The couple approached the three wrapped up in the food fight. Out of the corner of her eye, Lindsay noticed Melody brought cupcakes. She reached for one and smashed it in Don's face.

"What? No!" Melody objected as she quickly shifted the tray into Adam's hands and took two cupcakes. She pushed one into Lindsay's face and the other into Danny's. Adam reverted to his college days and grabbed at unopened beer from the table. He twisted the top off and capped the bottle with his thumb and began to shake the beverage. He moved his thumb and sprayed the beer all over his coworkers trying his best to avoid his girlfriend.

About this time Mac returned for the bathroom. He wasn't quite sure how to process the scene in front of him. He noticed Jess standing by, watching with little amusement.

"How about you and me hide out in the kitchen?" Mac whispered in Jess's ear as he passed. Jess smiled and nodded, following the older detective. "So what happened in there?" Mac asked with a laugh.

"I'm not exactly sure, it started with Danny accidently pouring beer down my back, but then I think he was being deliberate and Don got involved and it all went to hell from there" Jess couldn't help but laugh as well. "So where's Stell?" Jess wondered. A smile crossed her face and she watched Mac blush and pull his gaze away from her.

"Uh, she's , I don't know" Mac made a weak attempt at a lie. Jess chuckled at his discomfort.

"Where is she Mac?" She asked again in a semi- serious tone with a twinkle in her eye.

"At home sleeping, she isn't feeling well" He mumbled. Jess's mouth dropped open ever so slightly; she couldn't believe he'd actually told her. Mac lifted a finger to his lips, letting her know it was their little secret. "So are you excited for you maternity leave next month?" He changed the subject.

"What do you think?" Jess shot back. Mac smiled.

"I didn't think so, but you should enjoy it, really. It's your last free time until you have none" he pointed out.

"I know, I know, that's what Don keeps saying. I just know I'm going to be bored trapped in that apartment for a month." Jess sighed.

"Nah, you'll be buzzing around making sure you're ready for the baby" Mac assured her. Jess leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks" She said. Just as the word left Jess's mouth a loud echoing thud rang through the apartment. They both left the kitchen to investigate.

"Damn it!" Danny cussed loudly. He was laid out on the floor, clutching the back of his head.

"Did you learn you lesson?" Mac joked, helping Danny to his feet, trying to avoid the hodgepodge of food that was now coating the living room.

"Yeah, watch your footing in a food fight" Danny grumbled. Quiet laugher filled the room.

"I can't believe I got wrapped up in that" Lindsay commented shaking her head.

"Me either" Melody laughed.

"Well, Mel makes good cupcakes, it's a shame they were wasted" Adam noted.

"From the one I got smashed in my face, I could tell it was good" Don agreed with a wink. Lindsay exited to the kitchen. Don approached his wife. Jess leaned up and pulled a few pieces of popcorn out of his hair. She took a small step back and took in the sight of him. His clothes were splattered with beer and icing with a little chip dip mixed through out. Danny looked much similar as did the rest of the people involved. Danny stood by still rubbing his head.

"You hit the ground pretty hard man" Adam mentioned as Lindsay returned with a Ziploc bag of ice. She carefully held it up to her fiancé's head.

"That better?" She asked kissing him softly.

"Yeah, thanks babe" Danny grinned. Mac looked down at his watch, he bit his lip in an almost anxious manner. Jess had to fight hard to suppress her giggle since she knew the reasoning behind his behavior.

"I say, since it's getting late, we postpone this movie night to another time, most of us do have a shift tomorrow. The movie is just too long to start now" Mac said slowly. Glances were tossed around the room and it was the general consensus that everyone agreed with Mac.

"Need any help cleaning up?" Don offered.

"No that's Danny's job, since he started this" Lindsay laughed.

"Aw, Montana, come on, I'm injured" Danny whined.

"I'm sorry, you have to accept the consequences" She stated.

"Then I guess we're taking off, do you mind if we borrow a towel to keep the food fight aftermath out of my car?" Jess questioned.

"Sure, no problem" Lindsay obliged, jogging to the linen closet. She handed a worn out towel to her friend.

"Thanks, for some reason since I can no longer drive, Don feels the need to take my car everywhere and I'm doing all I can to keep him from destroying it" Jess complained.

"Whatever, let's go" Don replied light-heartedly, leading her to the door.

"Bye everyone, it's been fun. Oh and Mel, I want one of those cupcakes sometime" Jess added as they left.

"So you really don't like me driving you car?" Don wondered seriously and the rode down the elevator. Jess shrugged. "I just figured it was a 'what's mine, is yours' scenario" He said shyly.

"It not really a big deal, you're just messy and it's easier to contain your mess when you don't have so many places to spread it" She explained with a laugh.

"Oh, so I'm messy!?" Don parroted. His wife nodded. He stuck his finger in a glob of icing on his shirt and put it on the end of her nose. "How's that for messy?" He snickered. Jess shook her head and wiped her face on the towel.


End file.
